ceauntaygordenjunkfandomcom-20200216-history
Wiki News/2016 News Articles
Previous page is last year's Wiki News/2015 News Articles January *User blog:Ceauntay/Heroes Forever: The New Beginning Releases Second Teaser Poster *User blog:Ceauntay/Blake Brown On Reuniting With Jane Hoop Elementary Co-Stars in Spin Off Series: I'm Happy To Be Working With My Brother and Sister Again *User blog:Ceauntay/The most anticipated films of 2016 February *User blog:Ceauntay/Five 'Heroes Forever: The New Beginning' Posters Debuts - First Look At The New 'Jane Hoop Elementary' Heroes *User blog:Ceauntay/Meet the New Jane Hoop Elementary Heroes! 5 New Heroes Forever: The New Beginning Posters Is Released April *User blog:Ceauntay/Heroes Forever: The New Beginning - Worldwide Release Dates *User blog:Ceauntay/'Jane Hoop Elementary' Spin Off Films Will Be Made Into Five Films With Final Film Splitting Into Two Parts *User blog:Ceauntay/'Heroes Forever' Film Franchise To Be Made Into Five Films, With Fourth Film Splitting Into Two Parts *User blog:Ceauntay/Jane Hoop Elementary Spin-off franchise adding fourth film, to be split into two movies August *User blog:Ceauntay/Heroes Forever: A New Beginning Will Be Rated PG *User blog:Ceauntay/Heroes Forever: The New Resolution Will See The Return of Dr. Catwoman *User blog:Ceauntay/Heroes Forever: The New Beginning Won't Be As Dark As Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush - Part 2 with PG Rating October *User blog:Ceauntay/Heroes Forever: The New Beginning Scraps 3D Plans, Only Releasing in 2D and IMAX Theaters *User blog:Ceauntay/No 3D For 'Heroes Forever: The New Beginning' *User blog:Ceauntay/Paramount Pictures Cancels 3D Release For Heroes Forever: The New Beginning *User blog:Ceauntay/Like Father, Like Son: Poster Shows Danny and His Son Devin in Action, As All Eight Jane Hoop Elementary films returning to theaters in IMAX for one week only *User blog:Ceauntay/All Eight Jane Hoop Elementary Films Returning To Theaters in IMAX *User blog:Ceauntay/Early Box Office Forecast: 'Heroes Forever' Could Continue The Jane Hoop Elementary Powers For $77 Mil Opening Weekend? *User blog:Ceauntay/Rita Christensen's 'Heroes Forver' Tracking Massive $77M U.S. Debut November *User blog:Ceauntay/Cameron Boyce Talks About Blake Brown: He is an amazing dad *User blog:Ceauntay/4th and 5th 'Heroes Forever' Gets Release Dates *User blog:Ceauntay/'Heroes Forever 4' and 'Heroes Forever 5' Confirms Release Dates *User blog:Ceauntay/Jane Hoop Elementary spin-off will be released every year in four years as the fourth and fifth movie gets their release dates *User blog:Ceauntay/Film Review: Heroes Forever: The New Beginning *User blog:Ceauntay/Will Heroes Forever bring Jane Hoop Elementary back to life? *User blog:Ceauntay/Heroes Forever: The New Beginning Could Devour $80 Million On Opening Weekend? *User blog:Ceauntay/Heroes Forever Beats Doctor Strange For Most IMAX Screen Releases *User blog:Ceauntay/'Heroes Forever: The New Beginning' Opening in 1,025 Imax Screens *User blog:Ceauntay/Weekend Box Office: 'Heroes Forever: The New Beginning' Opening in 1,025 Imax Screens To Blast $78 Million+ *User blog:Ceauntay/Box office preview: Heroes Forever: The New Beginning to demolish Doctor Strange for top spot *User blog:Ceauntay/Box Office: 'Heroes Forever: The New Beginning' Will Rule *User blog:Ceauntay/'Heroes Forever' Could Dominate Big *User blog:Ceauntay/Box Office: 'Herores Forever: The New Beginning' Conjures $12.5 Million on Thursday Night *User blog:Ceauntay/Box Office: 'Heroes Forever: The New Beginning' Devours $12.5 Million On Thursday Previews *User blog:Ceauntay/Blake Brown secretly returns in Heroes Forever: The New Beginning *User blog:Ceauntay/Weekend Box Office: 'Heroes Forever: The New Beginning' Devours Huge Veterans Day With $75 million *User blog:Ceauntay/Box Office: 'Heroes Forever' Soars $30.2 Million on Friday *User blog:Ceauntay/Weekend Box Office: 'Heroes Forever' Muscles $30.2M on Friday, for $75M Opening Post 2016 Presidental Election *User blog:Ceauntay/Friday Box Office: Heroes Forever: The New Beginning Dominates With $30 Million *User blog:Ceauntay/Weekend Box Office: 'Heroes Forever: The New Beginning' Records Franchise's Low With $77 Million *User blog:Ceauntay/Weekend Box Office: 'Heroes Forever: The New Beginning' Scores Top Spot With Strong $77 million *User blog:Ceauntay/Box office: Heroes Forever: The New Beginning destroys all *User blog:Ceauntay/First 'Heroes Forever' Sequel trailer released *User blog:Ceauntay/Box office: Fantastic Beasts poised for magical opening weekend *User blog:Ceauntay/Danny, Rebecca and Alec Returns in First Trailer For Heroes Forever Sequel *User blog:Ceauntay/'Fantastic Beasts' Eyes Fantastic Opening that Could Top $90 Million *User blog:Ceauntay/Box Office: ‘Fantastic Beasts’ Roaring to $75 Million Opening Weekend in U.S. *User blog:Ceauntay/Box Office: ‘Fantastic Beasts’ Levitates to Number One With $29.7 Million on Friday *User blog:Ceauntay/Blake Brown On His Secret Return in Heroes Forever: The New Beginning *User blog:Ceauntay/Box Office: ‘Fantastic Beasts’ Debuts to Magical $75 Million *User blog:Ceauntay/'Moana' Sets Sights on $80+ Million 5-Day Thanksgiving Debut *User blog:Ceauntay/Box Office: 'Moana' Owns Thanksgiving Holiday; Warren Beatty's 'Rules Don't Apply' Bombs *User blog:Ceauntay/Box Office: ‘Moana’ Swims Past ‘Fantastic Beasts’ to Win Black Friday *User blog:Ceauntay/'Heroes Forever' Closes to $600 Million Worldwide *User blog:Ceauntay/Box Office: 'Moana' Scores Huge $81M Thanksgiving Win; 'Rules Don't Apply' Bombs With $2.2M *User blog:Ceauntay/Will 'Heroes Forever' Top 'Captain America' To Become Highest-Grossing Film Of 2016? *User blog:Ceauntay/'Moana' Scores $81.1M Holiday Opening; 'Allied' & 'Bad Santa 2' Struggle While Beatty's 'Rules' Flops December *User blog:Ceauntay/Box office preview: Moana to hold top spot for second weekend *User blog:Ceauntay/Box Office: 'Heroes Forever' Tops $600 Million Internationally *User blog:Ceauntay/Box Office: 'Heroes Forever' Crosses $800 Million Mark Globally *User blog:Ceauntay/Box Office: 'Moana' Wins Weekend,'Fantastic Beasts' Passes $600M, 'Heroes Forever' Tops 'Jane Hoop Elementary: Goldenman's Revenge' *User blog:Ceauntay/'Doctor Strange', 'Heroes Forever' & 'Fantastic Beasts' Lead November 2016 Box Office *User blog:Ceauntay/Box Office: 'Heroes Forever' Tops $900M, While 'Fantastic Beasts' Tops $700M, And 'Doctor Strange Passes $650M Worldwide *User blog:Ceauntay/‘Rogue One: A Star Wars Story’ Slays Box Office With $155 Million *User blog:Ceauntay/2017 box-office predictions: we predict the biggest movies of next year *User blog:Ceauntay/Will 2017 Be Another Record Year at the Hollywood Box Office? End of 2016 Followed by Wiki News/2017 News Articles